


Shadow's Surprise

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Rake's Progress
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom Rakewell wishes to go whoring, his choice as to who is a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the eighteenth century. An AU of the Stravinsky opera. Here Tom Rakewell is not naive and is fully aware Nick Shadow is a demon.

“My mind turns to a little whoring tonight,” Tom Rakewell said.

“Yes, master,” Nick Shadow replied. “And where would you like to visit?”

“I was thinking rather of staying home,” Rakewell answered.

“Of course. Did you have anyone in particular in mind, or shall I arrange for a selection of girls to be brought?”

“That won’t be necessary, Nick.”

“In which case, master, I am at a loss as to what you require.”

“Really? I would have thought it was obvious.”

Shadow became conscious of the way Rakewell was looking him up and down and repressed a slight shudder. “You understand such acts are illegal.”

“I rather doubt you would refer me to the authorities. And I cannot believe you haven’t participated at some point yourself.”

It was Shadow’s turn to look at Rakewell. He couldn’t deny the man was well-proportioned and he had on occasion fantasised about what he could do to his naked body, but he wasn’t convinced it was a good idea.

“That is true.”   Shadow licked his lips.

“So if I took it into my head to fuck you, you wouldn’t refuse?”

“You are my master.”

“Somehow I doubt I could do anything to you against your will. I’m right, aren’t I, Nick?”

Shadow nodded. He was aware his erection was rapidly hardening; and from Rakewell’s smirk he too had noticed.

“In which case, I suggest we begin,” Rakewell said. “I have been looking for a suitable way to use my new sofa and having you bent over it seems an excellent beginning.”

Rakewell spun Shadow round, pulling down his trousers and drawers as he did so. “You see, I have not been slow in learning the tricks of the trade.”

Had Shadow been capable of thought over the next few minutes he would have admired how much and how quickly his pupil had learnt. As it was his mind was taken up with the pleasurable sensations of his master inserting his cock inside him. Shadow reached forward to stroke his own cock, but Rakewell grabbed his hand.

“Oh no,” Rakewell said, “Not until I say so. I am your master and you need to learn to be fully obedient.”

With that Rakewell partially withdrew, leaving Shadow squirming and whining.

“Now I want to hear you beg. And beg prettily or I will give you nothing.”

“Please, master, please.”

“Very well, if that is the best you can do.” And Rakewell slammed in Shadow, who shuddered and climaxed in turn.

A few minutes later Shadow lay across the sofa, listening to his master whistling one of the latest music hall songs whilst preparing to go out. He knew this had been a bad idea. Even worse, he wanted to do it again.


End file.
